


snaggletooth

by tripleposition



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 99z, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, This ship needs more love, Unbeta-ed, literally just created an account an hour ago, so i dont know how tagging works, theres not enough fics for this ship so i decide to write it myself, this is my first attemp at writing fic so please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleposition/pseuds/tripleposition
Summary: In which Jihoon developed a teeny-tiny crush on a certain new member of the dance club with a cute snaggletooth.





	snaggletooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just created an ao3 account just to write and post this fic because i love 2park that much. Since im new at this writing stuff, please go easy on me and my shitty english

It was a typical Thursday. Jihoon woke up from his deep sleep after face-planting onto the floor-- a result of rolling to far to edge of his bed-- and had trouble taming his wild hair which was sticking out at every angle possible, ate his favorite cereals in his favorite *Big Hero 6* bowl, went to school forgotting his has a homework due that very day, copying a friend's homework in haste, attended other classes without problems, receiving a love confession, rejecting said love confession and then school ended. 

He thought it was a typical Thursday but he was proven wrong when a new boy, probably a senior like he is, walked closely behind Daniel and Seongwoo-- eyes glued to his shoes-- into the dance practise room. 

Their arrival with the new kid seemed to successfully stopped everyone else in the room mid-stretching, looking at the new figure standing in between Ongniel who was noticibly feeling uncomfortable and awkward with the amount of eyes staring at him. Jihoon noted that the boy didn't look up from staring at his shoes once.

Seongwoo clapped once, bringing the attention to him. "Okay listen here my dear children, this-" Seongwoo slung his arm around the boy beside him, "-is Park Woojin. He just transferred here from Busan last week and he needed to apply for a club, sooooo here he is!" The sound of murmurs instantly filled the room and the boy-- no, Park Woojin, started to fiddle with his fingers. Jihoon watched in bemusement; how the hell is he going to survive in this club where people *watch* you dance, when he can barely even handle the few stares of his new members.

Daniel pushed Woojin by the shoulders softly, urging him to introduce himself while smiling encouragingly. Woojin sighed then, fiddled with his fingers for one last second before he finally looked up and met the curious gazes of the club members. He straighten up his back and then bowed a perfect 90 degree before relaxing his stance again.

"Um, hello, I'm Park Woojin and I'm a senior. I-I was in a dance team back in Busan so I thought I'd join the dance club here so... okay, thank you." He bit his lips and stepped back but he didn't continue examining his old black converse, at least. 

Jihoon surpressed an amused smile, he can hear that the boy had tried to talk in a Seoul dialect but slipping up in the middle of his sentence; the Busan dialect showing itself for a moment.

"Okay everyone, settle down and continue warming up your body. We'll start in ten more minutes. Woojin, put your bag at the side and join them." Daniel patted Woojin on the back and proceeded to stretch his limbs.

Jihoon turned back to continue stretching his stiff limbs, losing his interest in the new boy. They are all almost equally as good at dancing here, so Woojin has got to be the same too. And he got no time to fuss over a new member anyway, when the audition for a position in the official dance team was getting closer. He needed to be at least be able to dance without making any mistakes if he wanted to qualify.

"Yo! I'm Samuel, freshman," Jihoon did not need to turn his head around to know that Samuel was waiting for Woojin to bump his fist with his. That's his normal way of greeting anybody he sees; he even did it to a grandma he somehow knows on a bus once. He heard Daehwi introducing himself too but he probably didn't ask for a fistbump like his best friend did. 

Straightening his legs, he leaned forward slowly and tried to touch his toes. Jihoon let out a muffled groan-- he can literally feel his muscles protesting being stretched over their limits inside his legs. Curse his stiff limbs and almost non-existent flexibility. Jihoon sighed while sitting up straight again and his eyes glanced towards the mirror in front of him and his gaze moved unconciously to the right. 

There was Woojin, completely bend in half, his head touching his knees without any problems; hands gripping the soles of his shoes loosely. Jihoon blinked because what the hell, does he not feel pain? Samuel and Daehwi did not even try to hide their awe, if the way they let out a long 'wowwwww' while slowly clapping was any indication.

Park Woojin straighten his back and then something that took away Jihoon's soul happened; he *grinned* and there was a freaking *snaggletooth* peeking out and he looked so fucking adorable.

"Oh fuck," Jihoon muttered under his breath. He was screwed.

 

"You don't understand, it was basically too endearing it should be illegal. Like, how did he does that? Even *I* can't make snaggletooth look cute-- wait, no, just kidding. I'd look good even *without* the whole teeth but that's not the point. The main point right now is, he made me feel things-" 

A pillow flew straight right across the room, colliding with Jihoon's face which effectively shutted him up. Minhyun gave him an exasperated look from his couch, the book "How to be a CEO: Quickest Steps" in his hands now closed and placed aside beside his laps.

"Jihoon, just go and talk to him goddammit. And stop bothering me when I'm studying because unlike you, I'm a busy college student," Jihoon scoffed and muttered under his breath something along the lines of 'how the fuck is reading about steps to be ceo considered as studying?' 

The older of the two stood up and walk over to the younger who was lying on his bed, pouting and hugging the pillow thrown at him. Minhyun grabbed Jihoon's shoulders, shaking it gently like he's trying to slap some sense into the younger-- well, maybe that *lwas his intention. "Look, I don't know if you noticed but you've been talking and raving about him for the past goddamn week and my ears are about to fall off," Jihoon, being the ever admirer-in-denial, snorted like it was the biggest joke of the century. Daggers from Minhyun eyes were thrown at him so he shut up immediately after that.

"From what I see, you're just in denial you have a crush on him just because you're the famous and precious wink-boy of the school that never accepts confession and never has been in a relationship and you're trying to stubbornly keep that image uphold for whatever fucking reason, and now that you actually felt attracted to someone, you feel intimidated because you don't know what to do and you're worried if he'd feel the same." Said Minyun in one exasperated breath. Jihoon stared at his neighbour in surprised mixed with a little bit of awe.

"Hyung, you're actually acting like a psychology major for once," 

"Oh fuck off,"

 

After the sense-slapping by his neighbour of 17 years, Jihoon took time to actually think about what Minhyun said. Does he really likes Woojin? That can't be, because they have never even talk to each other before. But, the Woojin's Smile though, it had made him felt a little bit gayer than he already was. What does that even mean? Is it because he found Woojin's smile charming and nothing more? Oh, that's got to be it. Jihoon was pretty sure Minhyun was just spewing bullshit and reading too much into his rants about Woojin yesterday. He probably said all that stuffs to shut him up and-

"Oh," 

Jihoon blinked at the figure standing inside the practise room that he booked for himself. What the hell.

He scoffed, rolling up his sleeves, ready to burst inside and give the perpetrator a lecture about 'Practise room bookings and the importance of waiting for your turn' but stopped dead in his tracks once he realized who the culprit really was. It was the source of his latest headache. It was Park-freaking-Woojin, dancing without a care about the world; totally immersed in perfecting his steps and flow.

All Jihoon could do at that exact moment was stare, stare and stare. Woojin still didn't realize that he was creepily standing infront of the glass door unmoving and rooted to the floor just because he was fucking hypnotized by the way the other moved his sinfully lithe and agile body. He was so damn amazing and exceptional at dancing; with how he played and changed his expressions every time he moved, how he did a freaking body waves while he teasingly lifted his shirt enough to show a few seconds of his firm *abs* that Jihoon sadly didn't have because he has no control over his life and what he eats.

To say it frankly, Jihoon was officially screwed and gay. And Minhyun was right and he is a legitimate psychology major.

 

A loud thud brought Jihoon and his gay ass back to earth and it took him a few seconds to realize that the source of thud came from the object of his newly-acknowledged infatuation. Woojin was blinking at him with wide eyes like he had seen an alien with three heads that wears double denim and it took Jihoon another few seconds that the alien was him.

Jihoon burst into the room. "Oh my fuck, s-sorry! I didn't mean to creep- I mean, surprise you! I was just, uhh, I was c-confused because I thought I had booked this practise room for myself at this time?" Great, he can't even talk without stuttering and embarrassing himself.

The other seemed to calm down after Jihoon's lame ass excuse of staring for 3 whole minutes which meant he bought it thank god and he stood up quickly; rubbing his nape sheepishly. "It's okay but um, I didn't know you have to book the practise room first before you can use it so, uhh, I'm sorry I'll just come back after I book a room-" He made the move to pick up his bag and take off so Jihoon did the most rational thing he could thing of. He stopped him.

"Wait! I don't mind, really. In fact, I think we can share? The room? This time? S-since you're already here and all," That was not what he was supposed to say; he was supposed to coolly invite Woojin to practise together and not sound desperate.

Woojin was gaping at him now and Jihoon can feel blood rushing to his ears and cheeks, probably forming an obvious blush on his face like a freaking girl confessing to her favorite senpai. But still, Jihoon decided to fuck it because he came this far and he was bot about to back down. He looked at the other with determination and it was Woojin's turn to flush red. He's fiddling with his fingers again. 

Oh fuck, did I make him feel uncomfortable by being a stalker and then inviting him to share the room to creep some more-

"Okay," Woojin nodded, puttimg his bag back on the floor.

"Oh," Jihoon smartly answered.

 

 

Three weeks and a half passed by and Jihoon can safely claimed Woojin as his friend now. They have been practising for the dance team audition together and Woojin helped him a lot with his dance and choreography since the busan boy has longer experience in dancing than he is. 

What Jihoon had found out about Woojin in the span of two weeks was that he was incredibly shy with strangers but once you talk to him long enough, the shy exterior fades away little by little, revealing his true endearing fun and witty personality and Jihoon was just so fond. They're comfortable enough with each other to joke around and tease one another.

Confessing to Woojin was the idea that he didn't want to entertain at the moment. He was okay with this and it was probably a little bit too soon to confess his undying love for the boy with a cute snaggletooth. Besides, they both had to focus on trying to make it officially into the dance team. 

"I'm sure we will both make it into the team, don't worry. We're crazy good," Jihoon had confidently said to the other and he was proven right when Daniel and Seongwoo smacked him and Woojin on the back the next day. "Congrats, 2Park! You both made it into the team," Jihoon tried to surpressed his grin at what Seongwoo called them.

They're currently lying down on the floor of the practise room, covered in sweat from head to toe, shirts beginning to get stuck to their chests and stomachs. They had vowed to make a full choreography to Dean's latest track together if they ever made it into the dance team before the audition, hence the current situation.

"Why is dancing so hard and exhausting? Why do we even dance? We're all gross and sweaty now." Jihoon huffed, breath still coming a little bit short. Woojin who was lying in his own sweat next to him chuckled, glancing at him. "We dance because we love it even though it's hard and exhausting and make us drown in our own sweat." Woojin responded. Jihoon hummed and rolled closer to the other boy before nudging him with his elbow. "That's true. Hey, scoot to the side a little, the aircond is right above you and I need it full blast on me to cool down."

Woojin groaned and swatted the elbow digging into his side. "Ugh, just lie down here and stay still. I'm too tired to even move a muscle," Jihoon stared at the spot where Woojin tapped his hand. It was too close for him and it was not good because he'll probably lose his mind at the proximity between them and jumped Woojin right there and then. He's a hormonal teenager after all. 

Seeing Jihoon taking too long contemplating and making decisions in his head, Woojin sighed exasperatedly and pulled the other boy (Jihoon let out an embarrassing yelp that he did not want to admit of making) by the elbow and layed him down beside him, shoulder to shoulder. "Just lie down, gosh. It's not like I have an infectious disease or something."

Yup, Woojin definitely did not get it. Jihoon rolled his eyes the statement and proceeded to forcefully relaxed his tense body. And then there was silence. A comfortable one but still, a silence nonetheless and Jihoon hates silence. So, he attempted to make a casual conversation. "Do you remember when we first shared the practise room?" Woojin hummed. "Why do you look so surprised when you saw me? I mean, I would to if I was you but like, you're extra surprised, even after you realized I was no creepy pervert that tried to kill you. Like I was sort of an idol that you were dying to meet," 

There was a long silence again. Jihoon blinked. Did this fucker fell asleep- oh.

Woojin was as red as tomato. And he looked like he was ready to die and bury himself under the sprung wood floor of the practise room. "Why..... are you blushing?" Jihoon propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the other in surprise and amusement. Woojin let out a pained noise and covered his face with his hands. "Nothing..." 

Another silence stretched between them as the rusty gears inside Jihoon's brain started to spin. Suddenly, everything clicked in his head. He scrambled up to a sitting position. "O.M.G, am I the idol that you were dying to meet?" The other boy let out a scoff that was muffled by his big veiny hands. "Don't flatter yourself, you're no idol."

"But you were dying to meet me right? To talk to me???" Jihoon was kneeling over Woojin's still covered face in excitement at this point, because the fuck, his unrequited feelings may be reciprocated after all. A few seconds of no reply passed and Jihoon was about to interrogate even further when he heard a small and soft, barely-a-whisper of "Unfortunately,"

Fireworks exploded inside Jihoon's mind right at that moment. He could not even explain how delighted he felt to hear Woojin admit that he used to want to really talk to him, to Jihoon. A sudden surge of courage and boldness propelled by excitement washed over Jihoon. 

He grabbed the hands that were stubbornly covering the face he desperately wanted to shower with kisses and gently pried them away; revealing a really red Woojin who refused to meet his eyes. Without missing a beat, Jihoon asked "Woojin-ah, do you like me?" Said boy's eyes widened and snapped over at him in surprise.

"I-I what? What are you-?" Woojin began to stammer and prying himself away from the other but Jihoon tightened his grip slightly, not enough to hurt. "Do. You. Like. Me?" Jihoon stared unabashedly at the boy in front him. But honestly, he was mentally freaking out because what if he read too much into it and Woojin didn't actually like him at all?

"I....." Woojin trailed off. Jihoon hummed in encouragement and waited in batted breath.

And after what felt like years, Woojin's previously tense body just slumped in defeat and he let out a big sigh. "I.... yeah. I do... like you... I guess...."

"Fuck!" Woojin jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst. "I, what, why did you shout-"

The poor busan boy didn't even manage to finish his sentence because Jihoon already attacked him with a kiss to his lips and god he had wanted to this for so long.

The winkboy pressed his hands to the other's shoulders, resulting him to tip back and fell to his back again with Jihoon on top of him, lips still connected. It was an innocent kiss, really. No tongues or open mouthed kiss. Just a simple press of lips. Jihoon could tell that Woojin must have had felt his emotions through his kiss because he started to relax and place his hands on Jihoon's waist. 

They parted for breath then; Jihoon was sure his eyes had formed hearts like in the anime he saw last night, and his cheeks ached from grinning too wide but he didn't really gave a fuck at that moment because Woojin likes him too, the hell. And the boy beneath him which he nearly straddled was also sending him the biggest and the most endearing grin he had ever seen and that cute snaggletooth, fuck.

"D-Does this mean you like me too, Park Jihoon?" His busan dialect was coming out in waves but he probably can't give a shit about it too at that moment. Jihoon almost screamed a big fat "Yes!!!" at his face but instead he nodded frantically. "Yes, you idiot. I've liked you since the first time I saw you. Fuck, that sounds cheesy but whatever." Jihoon leaned down and pressed his lips against the the boy underneath him again.

 

 

"Hey, when did you realize that you like me?" Jihoon asked ten minutes later, after they had finally stopped kissing each other and were lying on their backs next to one another again.

"On the very first day I arrived here. I saw you dancing in this room and I thought you were really good at popping," Woojin stated nonchalantly, right hand playing absentmindedly with the Jihoon's fingers. The latter gasped, "On your first day here? You mean, a week before you joined the dance club?!" He flipped on his side and stared wide eyes at Woojin and the only response he got was a shy nod from him. 

Oh. Woojin had liked him longer than him liking the other. That's... super flattering to hear. Jihoon closed his gaping mouth and lied back down, surpressing a grin that was threatening to form on his face.


End file.
